wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XI
Wiem ja, dlaczego tak szeroko rozpisałem się o sprawie pani Stawskiej. Oto dlaczego... Na świecie jest dużo niedowiarków i ja sam bywam czasami niedowiarkiem i wątpię o Opatrzności Boskiej. Nieraz też, kiedy źle idą polityczne interesa albo kiedy patrzę na nędzę ludzką i na triumfy łajdaków (jeżeli taki wyraz wolno wymawiać), nieraz myślę sobie: "Stary głupcze, nazywający się Ignacym Rzeckim! Ty wyobrażasz sobie, że Napoleonidzi wrócą na tron, że Wokulski zrobi coś nadzwyczajnego, bo jest zdolny, i będzie szczęśliwym, bo jest uczciwy?... Ty myślisz, ośla głowo, że chociaż hultajom zrazu dzieje się dobrze, a ludziom poczciwym źle, to jednakże w końcu źli zostaną pohańbieni, a dobrzy sławą okryci?... Tak sobie imaginujesz?... Więc głupio sobie imaginujesz!... Na świecie nie ma żadnego porządku, żadnej sprawiedliwości, tylko walka. O ile w tej walce zwyciężają dobrzy, jest dobrze, o ile źli; jest źle; ale ażeby istniała jakaś potęga protegująca tylko dobrych, tego sobie wcale nie wyobrażaj... Ludzie są jak liście, którymi wiatr ciska; gdy rzuci je na trawnik, leżą na trawniku, a gdy rzuci w błoto — leżą w błocie..." Tak sobie nieraz myślałem w chwilach zwątpienia; lecz proces pani Stawskiej doprowadził mnie do wręcz przeciwnych rezultatów, do wiary, że dobrym ludziom prędzej czy później stanie się sprawiedliwość. Bo zastanów się tylko... Pani Stawska jest zacności kobieta, więc powinna być szczęśliwą; Stach jest wyższym nad wszelką wartość człowiekiem, więc — i on powinien być szczęśliwy. Tymczasem Stach jest ciągle rozdrażniony i smutny (aż mi się czasem płakać chciało, kiedym na niego patrzył), a pani Stawska miała sprawę o kradzież... Gdzież więc jest sprawiedliwość nagradzająca dobrych?... Zaraz ją zobaczysz, o człowieku małej wiary! Ażeby zaś lepiej przekonać cię, że na tym świecie jest porządek, zapisuję tu następujące proroctwa: Po pierwsze — pani Stawska wyjdzie za mąż za Wokulskiego i będzie z nim szczęśliwa. Po drugie — Wokulski wyrzeknie się swojej panny Łęckiej, a ożeni się z panią Stawską i będzie z nią szczęśliwy. Po trzecie — mały Lulu jeszcze w tym roku zostanie cesarzem Francuzów pod imieniem Napoleona IV, zbije Niemców na bryndzę i zrobi sprawiedliwość na całym świecie, co mi jeszcze przepowiadał śp. mój ojciec. Że Wokulski ożeni się z panią Stawską i że zrobi coś nadzwyczajnego, o tym już dziś nie mam najmniejszej wątpliwości. Jeszcze się, co prawda, nie zaręczył z nią, jeszcze się nawet nie oświadczył, zresztą... jeszcze nawet on sam sobie z tego nie zdaje sprawy. Ale ja już widzę... Jasno widzę, jak rzeczy pójdą, i głowę dam sobie uciąć, że tak będzie... Ja mam nos polityczny! Bo tylko uważ, co się dzieje. Na drugi dzień po procesie Wokulski był wieczorem u pani Stawskiej i siedział do jedynastej w nocy. Na trzeci dzień był w sklepie u Milerowej, przejrzał księgi i oddawał wielkie pochwały pani Stawskiej, co nawet trochę ubodło Milerowę. Na czwarty zaś dzień... No, on wprawdzie nie był ani u Milerowej, ani u pani Stawskiej, ale za to mnie zdarzyły się dziwne wypadki. Przed południem (jakoś nie było gości w sklepie) ni stąd, ni zowąd przychodzi do mnie kto?... Młody Szlangbaum, ten starozakonny, który pracuje w ruskich tkaninach. Patrzę mój Szlangbaum zaciera ręce, wąs do góry, głowa pod sufit... Myślę: "Zwariował czy co?..." A on — kłania mi się, ale z głową zadartą, i mówi dosłownie te wyrazy: — Spodziewam się, panie Rzecki, że cokolwiek nastąpi, będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi... Myślę: "Tam do diabła, czy Stach nie dał mu dymisji?..." Więc odpowiadam: — Możesz być pewny, panie Szlangbaum, mojej życzliwości, cokolwiek bądź nastąpi, byleś nie popełnił nadużycia, panie Szlangbaum... Na ostatnie słowa położyłem nacisk, bo mi mój pan Szlangbaum wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar albo nasz sklep kupić (co wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobnym), albo kasę okraść... Czego, lubo jest uczciwy starozakonny, nie uważałbym za rzecz niemożliwą. On to widać zmiarkował, bo uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wyszedł do swojego oddziału. W kwadrans później wpadłem tam niby niechcący, ale zastałem go jak zwykle przy robocie. Owszem, powiedziałbym nawet, że pracował gorliwiej niż zwykle: wbiegał na drabinki, wydobywał sztuki rypsu i aksamitu, wkładał je na powrót do szaf, słowem kręcił się jak bąk. "Nie — myślę — już ten chyba nas nie okradnie..." Spostrzegłem, co mnie również zastanowiło, że pan Zięba jest uniżenie grzeczny dla Szlangbauma, a na mnie patrzy trochę z góry, choć jeszcze nie bardzo: "Ha! — myślę — chce Szlangbaumowi wynagrodzić dawne krzywdy, a wobec mnie, najstarszego subiekta, zachowuje godność osobistą. Bardzo uczciwie robi, zawsze bowiem należy trochę zadzierać głowy wobec wyższych, a być uprzedzająco grzecznym dla niższych..." Wieczorkiem zaszedłem do restauracyjki na piwko. Patrzę, jest pan Szprot i radca Węgrowicz. Ze Szprotem od tamtej afery, co to o niej mówiłem, jesteśmy na stopie obojętności, ale z radcą witam się kordialnie. A on do mnie: — No i co, już?... — Przepraszam — mówię — ale nie rozumiem. (Myślałem, że robi aluzję do procesu pani Stawskiej.) Nie rozumiem — mówię — panie radco. — Czego nie rozumiesz — on mówi — tego, że sklep sprzedany?... — Przeżegnaj się pan, panie radco — ja mówię — jaki sklep? Poczciwy radca był już po szóstym kuflu, więc zaczyna się śmiać i mówi: — Phy! ja się przeżegnam, ale panu to się i przeżegnać nie pozwolą, jak z chrześcijańskiego chleba przejdziesz na żydowską chałę; wszak ci to; jak gadają, Żydzi wasz sklep kupili... Myślałem, że dostanę apopleksji. — Panie radco — mówię — jesteś pan zbyt poważnym człowiekiem, ażebyś nie miał powiedzieć, skąd ta wiadomość. — Całe miasto gada — odparł radca — a zresztą niech obecny tu pan Szprot pana objaśni. — Panie Szprot — mówię kłaniając się — nie chciałbym ubliżyć panu, tym więcej, że żądałem od pana satysfakcji, a pan odmówiłeś mi jej jak hultaj... Jak hultaj, panie Szprot... Oświadczam panu jednak, że albo powtarzasz, albo sam fabrykujesz plotki... — Co to jest?!... — wrzasnął Szprot, znowu jak niegdyś bijąc pięścią w stół. — Odmówiłem, gdyż nie jestem od dawania satysfakcji panu ani nikomu. Z tym wszystkim powtarzam, że sklep wasz kupują Żydzi... — Jacy Żydzi? — Diabeł ich wie: Szlangbaumy, Hundbaumy, czy ja ich zresztą znam!... Taka mnie porwała wściekłość, żem kazał przynieść piwa, a radca Węgrowicz mówi: — Z tymi Żydami to może być kiedyś głupia awantura. Tak nas duszą, tak nas ze wszystkich miejsc wysadzają, tak nas wykupują, że trudno poradzić z nimi. Już my ich nie przeszachrujemy, to darmo, ale jak przyjdzie na gołe łby i pięści, zobaczymy, kto kogo przetrzyma... — Pan radca ma rację! — dodał Szprot. — Tak wszystko ci Żydzi zagarniają, że w końcu trzeba im będzie siłą odbierać, dla utrzymania równowagi. Bo zobaczcie tylko, panowie, co się dzieje choćby z takimi kortami... — No — mówię — jeżeli nasz sklep kupią Żydzi, to i ja się z wami połączę; jeszcze moja pięść coś zaważy... Ale tymczasem, na miłosierdzie boskie, nie rozpuszczajcie plotek o Wokulskim i nie drażnijcie ludzi przeciw Żydom, bo już i bez tego panuje rozgoryczenie... Wróciłem do domu z bólem głowy, wściekając się na cały świat. Budziłem się kilka razy w ciągu nocy, a po każdym zaśnięciu śniło mi się, że Żydzi naprawdę sklep nasz kupili i że ja, aby nie umrzeć z głodu, chodziłem po podwórzach z katarynką, na której był napis: "Ulitujcie się nad biednym, starym oficerem węgierskim!" Dopiero z rana wpadłem na jedyną myśl prostą i rozsądną, ażeby stanowczo rozmówić się ze Stachem i jeżeli istotnie sklep sprzedaje, wystarać się o miejsce. Ładna kariera po tylu latach służby! Gdyby człowiek był psem, to by mu przynajmniej w łeb strzelili... Ale że jest człowiekiem, więc musi wycierać obce kąty, niepewny zresztą, czy nie zbilansuje życia w rynsztoku. Przed południem Wokulski nie był w sklepie, więc około drugiej wybrałem się do niego. Może chory? Idę i w bramie domu, w którym mieszka, wpadam na doktora Szumana. Gdy powiedziałem mu, że chcę odwiedzić Stacha, odparł: — Nie chodź pan tam. Jest rozdrażniony i lepiej zostawić go w spokoju. Zajdź pan lepiej do mnie na herbatę... A propos, czy ja mam pańskie włosy? — Zdaje mi się — odpowiedziałem — że niedługo oddam panu moje włosy razem ze skórą. — Chcesz się pan wypchać? — Powinien bym, bo świat jeszcze nie widział podobnego mi głupca: — Pociesz się pan — odparł Szuman — są głupsi. Ale o cóż to chodzi? — Mniejsza, o co mnie chodzi, ale słyszałem, że Stach sklep sprzedaje Żydom... No, a ja już do nich w służbę nie pójdę. — Cóż to, czy i pana ogarnia antysemityzm? — Nie; ale co innego nie być antysemitą, a co innego służyć Żydom. — Któż więc im będzie służył?... Bo ja, choć jestem Żyd, także nie wdzieję liberii tych parchów. Zresztą — dodał — skądże panu takie myśli przychodzą? Jeżeli sklep zostanie sprzedany, pan będziesz miał świetną posadę przy spółce handlu z cesarstwem... — Niepewna to ta spółka — wtrąciłem. — Bardzo niepewna — odpowiedział Szuman — bo za mało w niej Żydów, a za wielu magnatów. Ale pana i to nie obchodzi, bo... Tylko nie wydaj mnie z sekretu... Otóż pana to nic nie obchodzi, co się stanie ze sklepem i spółką, gdyż Wokulski zapisał panu dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli... — Mnie?... zapisał?... cóż to znaczy?... — wykrzyknąłem zdziwiony. Akurat weszliśmy do mieszkania Szumana i doktor kazał podać samowar. — Co znaczy ten zapis? — spytałem, trochę nawet zaniepokojony. — Zapis... zapis!... — mruczał Szuman chodząc po pokoju i pocierając sobie tył głowy. — Co znaczy? nie wiem, dość, że Wokulski zrobił go. Widocznie chce być przygotowany na wszelki wypadek jako rozsądny kupiec!... — Czyby znowu pojedynek?... — Eh! cóż znowu... Wokulski za dużo ma rozumu, ażeby dwa razy popełniał to samo głupstwo. Tylko, kochany panie Rzecki, kto z taką babą ma do czynienia, ten musi być przygotowany... — Z jaką babą?... z panią Stawską?... — spytałem. — Co za pani Stawska! — mówił doktór. — Tu chodzi o grubszą rybkę, o pannę Łęcką, w którą ten wariat wdeptał bez ratunku. Już zaczyna poznawać, jakie to ziółko, cierpi, gryzie się, ale oderwać się od niej nie może. Najgorsza rzecz spóźnione amory, osobliwie, kiedy trafią na takiego diabła jak Wokulski. — Cóż się znowu stało? Przecie wczoraj był w ratuszu na balu? — Właśnie był dlatego, że ona była, a i ja tam byłem dlatego, że oni oboje byli. Ciekawa historia! — mruknął doktór. — Czy nie mógłbyś pan mówić jaśniej? — spytałem niecierpliwie. — Dlaczegóż by nie, tym bardziej że wszyscy widzą to samo — mówił doktór. — Wokulski szaleje za panną, ona go bardzo mądrze kokietuje, a wielbiciele... czekają. Awantura — ciągnął Szuman, precz chodząc po pokoju i trąc sobie głowę. — Dopóki panna Izabela była bez grosza i bez konkurenta, pies do nich nie zaglądał. Ale gdy znalazł się Wokulski, bogaty, z wielką reputacją i stosunkami, które nawet przeceniają, dokoła panny Łęckiej zgromadził się taki rój więcej lub mniej głupich, wyniszczonych i ładnych kawalerów, że przecisnąć się między nimi nie można. A każdy wzdycha, przewraca oczy, szepcze tkliwe półsłówka, czule za rączkę ściska w tańcu... — I cóż ona na to? — Marna kobieta! — rzekł doktór machając ręką. — Zamiast gardzić hołotą, która ją w dodatku po kilka razy opuszczała, ona upaja się ich towarzystwem. Wszyscy to widzą, a co najgorsze — widzi sam Wokulski... — Więc dlaczego, do diabła, nie puści jej?... Już kto jak kto, ale chyba on kpić ze siebie nie pozwoli. Podano samowar; Szuman odprawił służącego i nalał herbatę. — Widzisz pan — rzekł — on by ją niezawodnie puścił, gdyby mógł oceniać rzeczy rozsądnie. Była taka chwila wczoraj na balu, że w naszym Stachu obudził się lew i kiedy przyszedł do panny Łęckiej, ażeby z nią zamienić parę wyrazów, przysiągłbym, że jej powie: "Dobranoc pani, już poznałem jej karty i ogrywać się nimi nie pozwolę!" Taką miał minę, kiedy szedł do niej. Ale i cóż z tego?... Panna raz spojrzała, szepnęła, ścisnęła go za rękę i mój Stach był taki szczęśliwy przez całą noc, taki szczęśliwy, że... dziś miałby ochotę w łeb sobie wypalić, gdyby nie czekał na drugie spojrzenie, szept i uścisk ręki... Nie widzi, cymbał, że ona zupełnie takimi samymi słodyczami obdzielała dziesięciu, nawet w znakomicie większych dozach. — Cóż to za kobieta? — Jak setki i tysiące innych. Piękna, rozpieszczona, ale bez duszy. Dla niej Wokulski tyle wart, o ile ma pieniądze i znaczenie: jest dobry na męża, naturalnie, w braku lepszego. Ale na kochanków to już ona wybierze sobie takich, którzy do niej więcej pasują. A tymczasem on — prawił Szuman — czy to w piwnicy Hopfera, czy to na stepie tak się karmił Aldonami, Grażynami, Marylami i tym podobnymi chimerami, że w pannie Łęckiej widzi bóstwo. On się już nie tylko kocha, ale uwielbia ją, modli się, padałby przed nią na twarz... Przykre go czeka zbudzenie!... Bo choć to romantyk pełnej krwi, jednak nie będzie naśladować Mickiewicza, który nie tylko przebaczył tej, co z niego zadrwiła, ale jeszcze tęsknił do niej po zdradzie, bal nawet ją unieśmiertelnił... Piękna nauka dla naszych panien: jeżeli chcesz być sławną, zdradzaj najgorętszych wielbicieli!... My, Polacy, jesteśmy skazani na głupców nawet w tak prostej rzeczy jak miłość... — I myślisz doktór, że Wokulski będzie taki błazen?... — spytałem czując, że burzy się we mnie krew jak pod Vilagos: Szuman aż skoczył na krześle. — O, do licha, nie!... — zawołał. — Dziś może szaleć, dopóki mówi sobie: "A nuż mnie kocha, a nuż jest taką, jak myślę?..." Ale gdyby nie ocknął się spostrzegłszy, że z niego żartują, ja... ja pierwszy, jakem Żyd, plunąłbym mu w oczy... Taki człowiek może być nieszczęśliwym, ale nie wolno mu być podłym... Dawno już nie widziałem Szumana tak rozdrażnionego. Żyd, bo Żyd, ma to wypisane od czuba do pięty, ale rzetelny przyjaciel i człowiek z poczuciem honoru. — No — rzekłem — uspokój się, doktorze. Mam dla Stacha lekarstwo. I opowiedziałem mu wszystko, co wiem o pani Stawskiej, dodając: — Umrę, mówię ci, doktorze, umrę albo... ożenię Stacha z panią Stawską. To kobieta, która ma i rozum, i serce, i za miłość zapłaci miłością, a jemu takiej trzeba. Szuman kiwał głową i wznosił brwi. — Ha! próbuj pan... Na żal po kobiecie jedynym lekarstwem może być tylko druga kobieta. Chociaż obawiam się, czy kuracja już nie jest spóźniona... — Stalowy to człowiek – wtrąciłem. — I dlatego niebezpieczny — odparł doktór. — Trudno zatrzeć, co się raz w takim zapisze, i trudno skleić, co pęknie. — Pani Stawska zrobi to. — Bodajby. — I Stach będzie szczęśliwy. — Oho!... Pożegnałem doktora pełen otuchy. Kocham, bo kocham panią Helenę, ale dla niego... wyrzeknę się jej. Byle nie było za późno! Ale nie... Nazajutrz w południe wpadł do sklepu Szuman; z jego uśmieszków i ze sposobu przygryzania warg poznałem, że mu coś dolega i nastraja go na ton ironiczny: — Byłeś doktór u Stacha? — spytałem. — Jakże dziś... Pociągnął mnie za szafy i począł mówić zirytowanym głosem: — Oto patrz pan, do czego doprowadzają baby nawet takich ludzi jak Wokulski! Wiesz pan, dlaczego on rozdrażniony?... — Przekonał się, że panna Łęcka ma kochanka. — Gdybyż się przekonał!... to może by go radykalnie uleczyło. Ale ona za sprytna, ażeby taki naiwny wielbiciel spostrzegł, co się dzieje za kulisami. Zresztą, w tej chwili chodzi o co innego. Śmiech powiedzieć, wstyd powiedzieć!... — zżymał się doktór. Uderzył się w łysinę i mówił ciszej: — Jutro bal u księcia, gdzie, naturalnie, będzie panna Łęcka. I czy pan wiesz, że książę do tej chwili nie zaprosił Wokulskiego, choć z innymi zrobił to już od dwu tygodni!... A czy uwierzyłbyś pan, że Stach chory z tego powodu?... Doktór zaśmiał się piskliwie, wyszczerzając popsute zęby, a ja dalibóg — zarumieniłem się ze wstydu! — Teraz rozumiesz pan, na jakiej pochyłości może znaleźć się człowiek?... — spytał Szuman. — Już drugi dzień truje się, że go jakiś książę nie zaprosił na bal... On, ten nasz kochany, ten nasz podziwiany Stach... — I on sam powiedział to panu? — Bah! — mruknął doktór — właśnie, że nie powiedział. Gdyby miał siłę powiedzieć, potrafiłby odrzucić tak dalece spóźnione zaproszenie. — Myślisz pan, że go zaproszą? — Och! Niezaproszenie kosztowałoby piętnaście procent rocznie od kapitału, który książę ma w spółce. Zaprosi go, zaprosi, gdyż, dzięki Bogu, Wokulski jest jeszcze rzeczywistą siłą. Ale pierwej, znając jego słabość dla panny Łęckiej, podrażni go, pobawi się nim jak psem, któremu pokazuje się i chowa mięso, ażeby nauczyć go chodzenia na dwu łapach. Nie bój się pan, oni go nie wypuszczą od siebie, na to są za mądrzy; ale go chcą wytresować, ażeby pięknie służył, dobrze aportował, a choćby i kąsał tych, którzy im nie są mili. Wziął swoją bobrową czapkę i kiwnąwszy mi głową, wyszedł. Zawsze dziwak. Cały dzień upłynął mi marnie; nawet parę razy omyliłem się w rachunkach. Wtem, kiedym już myślał o zamknięciu sklepu, zjawił się Stach. Zdawało mi się, że przez parę tych dni schudł. Obojętnie przywitał się z naszymi panami i zaczął przewracać w biurku. — Szukasz czego? — spytałem. — Czy nie było tu listu od księcia?... — odparł nie patrząc mi w oczy. — Odsyłałem ci wszystkie listy do mieszkania... — Wiem, ale mógł się który zostać, zarzucić... Wolałbym rwać ząb aniżeli usłyszeć to pytanie. Więc Szuman miał rację: Stach gryzie się, że go książę na bal nie zaprosił! Gdy sklep zamknięto i panowie wyszli, Wokulski rzekł: — Co dziś robisz ze sobą? Nie zaprosiłbyś mnie na herbatę? Naturalnie, zaprosiłem go z radością i przypomniałem sobie dobre czasy, kiedy Stach przepędzał u mnie prawie każdy wieczór. Jakże daleko te czasy! Dziś on był posępny, ja zakłopotany i choć obaj mieliśmy sobie dużo do powiedzenia, żaden z nas nie patrzył drugiemu w oczy. Nawet zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o mrozie i dopiero szklanka herbaty, w której było pół szklanki araku, rozwiązała mi trochę usta. — Wciąż mówią — odezwałem się — że sprzedajesz sklep. — Już go prawie sprzedałem — odparł Wokulski. — Żydom?... Zerwał się z fotelu i wsadziwszy ręce w kieszenie zaczął chodzić po pokoju. — A komuż go sprzedam?... — spytał. — Czy tym, którzy nie kupią sklepu, gdyż mają pieniądze, czy tym, którzy by go dlatego tylko kupili, że nie mają pieniędzy? Sklep wart ze sto dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli, mam je rzucić w błoto? — Strasznie ci Żydzi wypierają nas... — Skąd?... Z tych pozycyj, których nie zajmujemy albo do zajmowania których sami ich zmuszamy, pchamy ich, błagamy, aby je zajęli. Mego sklepu nie kupi żaden z naszych panów, ale każdy da pieniądze Żydowi, aby on go kupił i... płacił dobre procenta od wziętego kapitału. — Czy tak?... — Naturalnie, że tak, wiem przecie, kto Szlangbaumowi pożycza pieniędzy... — To Szlangbaum kupuje? — A któż by inny? Klejn, Lisiecki czy Zięba?... Ci nie znaleźliby kredytu, a znalazłszy, może by go zmarnowali. — Będzie kiedyś awantura z tymi Żydami — mruknąłem. — Bywały już, trwały przez osiemnaście wieków i jaki rezultat?... W antyżydowskich prześladowaniach zginęły najszlachetniejsze jednostki, a zostały tylko takie, które mogły uchronić się od zagłady. I oto jakich mamy dziś Żydów: wytrwałych, cierpliwych, podstępnych, solidarnych, sprytnych i po mistrzowsku władających jedyną bronią, jaka im pozostała — pieniędzmi. Tępiąc wszystko, co lepsze, zrobiliśmy dobór sztuczny i wypielęgnowaliśmy najgorszych. — Czy jednak pomyślałeś, że gdy twój sklep przejdzie w ich ręce, kilkudziesięciu Żydów zyska popłatną pracę, a kilkudziesięciu naszych ludzi straci ją? — To nie moja wina — odparł zirytowany Wokulski. — Nie moja wina, że ci, z którymi łączą mnie stosunki, domagają się, ażebym sklep sprzedał. Prawda, że społeczność straci, ale też i społeczność chce tego. — A obowiązki?... — Jakie obowiązki?!... — wykrzyknął. — Czy względem tych, którzy nazywają mnie wyzyskiwaczem, czy tych, którzy mnie okradają? Spełniony obowiązek powinien coś przynosić człowiekowi, gdyż inaczej byłby ofiarą, której nikt od nikogo nie ma prawa wymagać. A ja co mam w zysku? Nienawiść i oszczerstwa z jednej strony, lekceważenie z drugiej. Sam powiedz: czy jest występek, którego by mi nie zarzucano i za co?... Za to, żem zrobił majątek i dałem byt setkom ludzi. — Oszczercy są wszędzie. — Ale nigdzie w tym stopniu co u nas. Gdzie indziej taki jak ja uczciwy dorobkiewicz miałby wrogów, ale miałby też uznanie, które wynagradza krzywdy... A tu... Machnął ręką. Jednym łykiem wypiłem znowu pół szklanki araku z herbatą, na odwagę. Stach tymczasem usłyszawszy kroki w sieni stanął przy drzwiach. Odgadłem, że tak czeka na książęce zaprosiny!... Już mi w głowie szumiało, więc zapytałem: — A czy ci, ci, dla których sprzedajesz sklep, ocenią cię lepiej?... — A jeżeli ocenią?... — spytał zamyśliwszy się. — I będą cię lepiej kochać aniżeli ci, których opuszczasz? Przybiegł do mnie i bystro popatrzył mi w oczy. — A jeżeli będą kochać?... — odparł. — Jesteś pewny?... Rzucił się na fotel. — Czy ja wiem?... — szepnął. — Czy ja wiem?... Co jest pewnego na tym świecie? — I czy nigdy nie przyszło ci na myśl — mówiłem coraz śmielej — że możesz być nie tylko wyzyskiwany i oszukiwany, ale jeszcze wyśmiewany i lekceważony?... Powiedz, nigdyś o tym nie pomyślał?... Wszystko jest możliwe na świecie, a w takim wypadku należy się zabezpieczyć, jeżeli nie od zawodu, to przynajmniej od śmieszności. Do diabła! — zakończyłem uderzając szklanką w stół — można ponosić ofiary mając z czego, ale nie można pozwalać na maltretowanie siebie... — Kto mnie maltretuje? — krzyknął zrywając się. — Wszyscy ci, którzy cię nie szanują tak, jakeś na to zasłużył. Przestraszyłem się własnej śmiałości, ale Wokulski nic nie odpowiedział. Położył się na kozetce i splótł ręce pod głową, co było objawem niezwykłego wzruszenia. Potem zaczął mówić o interesach sklepowych głosem zupełnie spokojnym. Około dziewiątej otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł lokaj Wokulskiego. — Jest list od księcia!... — zawołał. Stach przygryzł wargi i nie podnosząc się wyciągnął rękę. — Daj — rzekł — i idź spać. Służący wyszedł. Stach powoli otworzył kopertę, przeczytał i — rozdarłszy list na kilka kawałków, rzucił go pod piec. — Cóż to jest? — spytałem. — Zaproszenie na bal jutrzejszy — odparł sucho. — Nie idziesz? — Ani myślę. Osłupiałem... I nagle w tym osłupieniu przyszła mi najgenialniejsza myśl pod słońcem. — Wiesz co? — rzekłem — a może byśmy jutro poszli do pani Stawskiej na wieczór?... Usiadł na kozetce i odparł z uśmiechem: — A wiesz, że to będzie nieźle!... Wcale miła kobieta i dawnom już tam nie był. Trzeba by przy okazji posłać parę zabawek tej małej. Lodowata ściana, jaka utworzyła się między nami, pękła. Obaj odzyskaliśmy dawną szczerość i do północy rozmawialiśmy o przeszłych czasach. Na dobranoc powiedział mi Stach: — Człowiek niekiedy głupieje, ale też niekiedy odzyskuje rozum... Bóg ci zapłać, mój stary! Złoty, kochany Stach!... Żebym miał pęknąć, ożenię go z panią Stawską!... W dzień balu u księcia ani Stach, ani Szlangbaum nie byli w sklepie. Odgadłem, że muszą układać się o sprzedaż naszego interesu. W każdym innym razie podobny wypadek zatrułby mi humor na całą dobę. Ale dziś ani myślałem o zniknięciu naszej firmy i zastąpieniu jej szyldem żydowskim. Co mi tam sklep! byle Stach był szczęśliwy, a przynajmniej wydobył się ze swoich zgryzot. Muszę go ożenić, ażeby pioruny biły!... Z rana wysłałem do pani Stawskiej liścik donosząc, że przyjdziemy dziś na herbatę obaj z Wokulskim. Do listu ośmieliłem się załączyć pudełko zabawek dla Heluni. Był tam las ze zwierzętami, całe umeblowanie dla lalki, mały serwis i mosiężny samowar. Razem za rs 13 kop. 60 towaru z opakowaniem. Muszę jeszcze,coś wymyślić dla pani Misiewiczowej. Tym sposobem zrobię obcążki z babuni i z wnuczki i tak nimi piękną mamę ścisnę za serce, że musi kapitulować przed świętym Janem... (Aj, do licha! a ten mąż za granicą?... No, co tam mąż, niechby się pilnował... Zresztą, za jakiś dziesiątek tysięcy rubli dostaniemy rozwód z nieobecnym i zapewne już nieżyjącym.) Po zamknięciu sklepu idę do Stacha. Lokaj otwiera mi drzwi i trzyma w ręku wykrochmaloną koszulę. Przechodząc przez pokój sypialni widzę na krześle frak, kamizelkę... Oj, czy z naszej wizyty nie miałoby nic być?... Stach w gabinecie czytał angielską książkę. (Czort wie, na co jemu ta angielszczyzna? Przecie można ożenić się będąc nawet głuchoniemym...) Przywitał mnie serdecznie, chociaż nie bez pewnego wahania. "Trzeba wziąć byka za rogi!" — pomyślałem i nie kładąc czapki na stole mówię: — No, chyba nie ma co czekać. Idźmy, bo te panie spać się pokładą. Wokulski złożył książkę i zamyślił się. — Brzydki wieczór — rzekł — śnieżyca. — Innym ta śnieżyca nie przeszkodzi jechać na bal, więc dlaczegóż nam miałaby psuć wieczorek — odpowiedziałem z głupia frant. Jakbym kolnął Stacha. Zerwał się z krzesła i kazał podać futro. Służący ubierając go mówił: — Tylko niech pan żara wracza, bo już pora ubierać się i fryzjer przyjdzie. — Nie potrzeba — odparł Stach. — Przecie nie uczesany nie pójdzie pan tańczować... — Nie idę na bal. Służący rozłożył ze zdziwieniem ręce i rozstawił nogi. — Czo pan dziś wyrabia? — zawołał. — Pan tak robi, jakby pan miał źle w głowie... Pan Łęczki tak prosił... Wokulski prędko wyszedł z pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi pod nosem zuchwałemu famulusowi. "Aha! — myślę — więc książę spostrzegł, że Stach może nie przyjść, i na przeprosiny wysłał tego niby teścia!... Szuman ma rację, że oni go nie zechcą wypuścić, no, ale my wam go odbierzemy! "W kwadrans byliśmy u pani Stawskiej. Rozkosz jak nas przyjęto!... Marianna wysypała kuchnię piaskiem, pani Misiewiczowa ubrała się w jedwabną suknię tabaczkowego koloru, a pani Stawska miała dziś takie śliczne oczy, rumieńce i usta, że można się było na śmierć zacałować przy tej pięknej kobiecie. Nie chcę się uprzedzać, ale dalibóg! Stach spoglądał na nią z wielkim zajęciem przez cały wieczór... Nie miał nawet czasu spostrzec, że Helunia ubrała się w nową szarfę. Co to był za wieczór!... Jak pani Stawska dziękowała nam za zabawki, jak ona osładzała Wokulskiemu herbatę, jak go parę razy trąciła brzegiem rękawa... Dziś już jestem pewny, że Stach będzie tu przychodził jak najczęściej, z początku ze mną, później beze mnie. W środku kolacji zły czy dobry duch skierował oczy pani Misiewiczowej na "Kurier" — Widzisz, Helenko — rzekła do córki — że to dziś bal u księcia. Wokulski sposępniał i zamiast w oczy pani Stawskiej zaczął patrzeć w talerz. Wziąwszy na odwagę odezwałem się nie bez ironii: — Piękne to musi być towarzystwo u takiego księcia! Stroje, elegancja... — Nie tak piękne, jak się wydaje — odpowiedziała staruszka. — Stroje bardzo często nie popłacone, a elegancja!... Zapewne, inna musi być w salonie z hrabiami i książętami, a inna w garderobie z biednymi robotnicami.(O! jakże mi staruszka w porę wystąpiła ze swoją krytyką. "Słuchajże, Stasiu" — pomyślałem i pytam dalej:) — Więc te wielkie damy nie bardzo są eleganckie w stosunkach z pracownicami?... — Proszę pana!... — odparła pani Misiewiczowa trzęsąc ręką. Znamy tu jedną magazynierkę, której te panie dają roboty, bo jest bardzo zręczna i tania. Łzami się nieraz zalewa, kiedy od nich wraca. Ile się trzeba naczekać z przymierzeniem sukni, z poprawieniem, z rachunkiem... A jaki ton w rozmowie, jakie impertynencje, jakie targi... Ta magazynierka mówi (jak dobrze życzę!), że woli mieć do czynienia z czterema Żydówkami aniżeli z jedną wielką damą. Choć teraz i Żydówki psują się: gdy która zbogaci się, zaraz zaczyna mówić tylko po francusku, targować się i grymasić. Chciałem spytać: czy panna Łęcka nie stroi się u tej magazynierki? ale żal mi było Stacha. Tak mienił się na twarzy, biedaczysko!... Po herbacie Helunia zaczęła ustawiać na dywanie dziś otrzymane zabawki, co chwilę wykrzykując z radości; pani Misiewiczowa i ja usiedliśmy pod oknem (staruszka nie może odzwyczaić się od tych okien!), a Wokulski i pani Stawska uplacowali się na kanapie: ona z jakąś siatką, on z papierosem. Ponieważ starowina z wielkim ogniem zaczęła mi opowiadać, jakim doskonałym naczelnikiem powiatu był śp. jej mąż, więc nie bardzo słyszałem, o czym rozmawiała pani Stawska z Wokulskim. A musiało to być interesujące, gdyż mówili półgłosem: "Ja panią widziałem w roku zeszłym u Karmelitów przy grobach." "A ja pana najlepiej zapamiętałam, kiedy pan w lecie był w tej kamienicy, gdzie mieszkałyśmy. I nie wiem dlaczego, zdawało mi się..." — A co to był za kłopot z tymi paszportami!... Bóg wie, kto brał, komu oddawał, czyje wpisywał nazwisko... — opowiadała pani Misiewiczowa. "...Owszem, ile tylko razy pan zechce..." — mówiła rumieniąc się pani Stawska. "...I nie będę natrętny?..." — Piękna para! — rzekłem półgłosem do pani Misiewiczowej. Spojrzała na nich i wzdychając odparła: — Cóż z tego, choćby nieszczęśliwy Ludwik już nawet nie żył? — Miejmy w Bogu ufność... — Że żyje?... — spytała staruszka, wcale nie zdradzając zachwytu. — Nie, nie o tym mówię... Ale... — Mamo, ja już spać chcę — odezwała się Helunia. Wokulski wstał z kanapki i pożegnaliśmy damy. "Kto wie — pomyślałem — czy ten jesiotr nie połknął już haczyka?..." Na dworze wciąż sypał śnieg; Stach odwiózł mnie do domu i nie wiem, z jakiej racji czekał w sankach, aż wejdę w bramę. Wszedłem, ale zatrzymałem się w sieni. I dopiero, kiedy stróż zamknął bramę, usłyszałem na ulicy dzwonki odjeżdżających sanek. "Takiś to ty? — pomyślałem. — Zobaczymy, dokąd teraz pójdziesz..." Wstąpiłem do siebie, włożyłem mój stary płaszcz, cylinder i tak przebrany, w pół godziny wyszedłem na ulicę. W mieszkaniu Stacha było ciemno, zatem nie siedzi w domu. Więc gdzież jest?... Kiwnąłem na przejeżdżające sanki i w parę minut wysiadłem niedaleko domu, w którym mieszka książę. Na ulicy stało kilka karet, inne jeszcze zajeżdżały; ale już pierwsze piętro było oświetlone, muzyka grała, a w oknach od czasu do czasu migały cienie tańczących. "Tam jest panna Łęcka" — pomyślałem i czegoś serce mi się ścisnęło. Rozejrzałem się po ulicy. Uf! jakie tumany śniegu... Ledwie można dojrzeć targane przez wiatr płomyki gazowe. Trzeba iść spać. Chcąc złapać sanki przeszedłem na drugi chodnik i... prawie otarłem się o Wokulskiego... stał pod drzewem zasypany śniegiem, zapatrzony w okna. "Więc to tak?... O, żebyś zdechł, mój kochanku, musisz ożenić się z panią Stawską..." Wobec takiego niebezpieczeństwa postanowiłem działać energicznie. Więc zaraz na drugi dzień wybrałem się do Szumana i mówię: — A wiesz, doktór, co się stało ze Stachem? — Cóż, złamał nogę? — Gorzej. Bo jakkolwiek, pomimo dwukrotnych zaproszeń, nie był na balu u księcia, lecz około północy wymknął się pod jego dom i stojąc na śnieżycy patrzył w okna. Rozumiesz pan? — Rozumiem. Na to nie trzeba być psychiatrą. — Zatem — mówię dalej — nieodwołalnie postanowiłem ożenić Stacha w tym jeszcze roku, nawet przed świętym Janem. — Z panną Łęcką? — pochwycił doktór. — Radzę nie mieszać się do tego. — Nie z panną Łęcką, ale z panią Stawską. Szuman zaczął bić się po głowie. — Szpital wariatów! — mruczał. — Nie brak ani jednego... Pan, oczywiście, masz wodę w głowie, panie Rzecki — dodał po chwili. — Pan mnie obrażasz! — krzyknąłem zniecierpliwiony. Stanął przede mną i schwyciwszy mnie za klapy surduta mówił zirytowanym głosem: — Słuchaj pan... Użyję porównania, które powinieneś zrozumieć Jeżeli masz pełną szufladę, na przykład, portmonetek, czy możesz w tę samą szufladę nakłaść, na przykład, krawatów?... Nie możesz. Więc jeżeli Wokulski ma pełne serce panny Łęckiej, czy możesz mu tam wpakować panią Stawską?... Odczepiłem mu ręce od moich klap i odparłem: — Wyjmę portmonetki i włożę krawaty, rozumiesz pan, panie uczony?... I zaraz wyszedłem, bo już mnie jego arogancja rozdrażniła. Myśli, że wszystkie rozumy pozjadał. Od doktora pojechałem do pani Misiewiczowej. Stawska była w swoim sklepie, Helunię wyprawiłem do drugiego pokoju, do zabawek, a sam przysiadłem się do staruszki i bez żadnych wstępów zaczynam: — Pani dobrodziejko!... Czy sądzi pani, że Wokulski jest godnym człowiekiem?... — Ach, dobry panie Rzecki, jak możesz o to pytać?... W swoim domu zniżył nam komorne, wydobył Helenkę z takiej hańby, dał jej posadę na siedemdziesiąt pięć rubli, Heluni przysłał tyle zabawek... — Za pozwoleniem — przerywam. — Jeżeli więc zgadza się pani, że to człowiek zacny, to muszę pani dodać, pod największym sekretem, że jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy... — W imię Ojca i Syna!... — przeżegnała się staruszka. — On nieszczęśliwy, on, który ma taki sklep, spółkę, taki straszny majątek?... On, który niedawno sprzedał kamienicę?... Chyba że ma długi, o których ja nic nie wiem. — Długów ani grosza — mówię — a po zlikwidowaniu interesu ma ze sześćset tysięcy rubli, choć dwa lata temu miał ze trzydzieści tysięcy rubli, rozumie się, oprócz sklepu... Ale, pani dobrodziejko!... pieniądze nie stanowią wszystkiego, bo człowiek oprócz kieszeni ma jeszcze i serce... — Przecież słyszałam, że się żeni, nawet z piękną osobą, z panną Łęcką? — Tu jest nieszczęście; Wokulski nie może, nie powinien żenić się... — Czyżby miał defekt?... Taki zdrowy mężczyzna... — Nie powinien żenić się z panną Łęcką, to nie dla niego partia. Dla niego trzeba by żony takiej... — Takiej jak moja Helenka... — wtrąciła spiesznie pani Misiewiczowa. — Otóż to!... — zawołałem. — Nie tylko takiej, ale wprost tej samej... Jej samej, pani Heleny Stawskiej, trzeba nam za żonę. Staruszka rozpłakała się. — Czy wiesz, kochany panie Rzecki — mówiła szlochając — że to jest moje najmilsze marzenie... Bo, że poczciwy Ludwiczek już umarł, za to głowę sobie dam uciąć... Tyle razy mi się śnił, a zawsze albo nagi, albo jakiś inny, nie ten... — Zresztą — mówię — choćby nie umarł, dostaniemy rozwód. — Naturalnie. Za pieniądze wszystkiego można dostać. — Otóż to!... Cała rzecz w tym, ażeby pani Stawska nie opierała się... — Zacny panie Rzecki! — zawołała starowina. — Ależ ona, przysięgnę, już dziś kocha się, biedactwo, w Wokulskim... Humor jej się zepsuł, po nocach nie sypia, tylko wzdycha, mizernieje kobiecisko, a kiedyście tu byli wczoraj, cóż się z nią działo... Ja, matka, poznać jej nie mogłam... — Więc — basta!... — przerwałem. — Moja głowa w tym, ażeby Wokulski bywał tu jak najczęściej, a pani... niech dobrze usposabia panią Helenę. Wyrwiemy Stacha z rąk tej panny Łęckiej i... bodaj przed świętym Janem wesele... — Bój się Boga, ależ Ludwiczek?... — Umarł, umarł... — mówię. — Głowę sobie dam uciąć, że już nie żyje... — Ha, w takim razie wola boska... — Tylko... proszę panią o sekret. To gruba gra. — Za kogóż to mnie masz, panie Rzecki? — obraziła się staruszka. — Tu... tu... — dodała stukając się w piersi — tu każda tajemnica leży jak w grobie. A tym więcej tajemnica mego dziecka i tego szlachetnego człowieka: Oboje byliśmy głęboko wzruszeni. — Cóż — rzekłem po chwili, zabierając się do wyjścia — cóż, czy przypuściłby kto, że taka drobna rzecz jak lalka może przyczynić się do uszczęśliwienia dwojga ludzi? — Jak to lalka? — No, jakże?... Gdyby pani Stawka nie kupiła u nas lalki, nie byłoby procesu, Stach nie wzruszyłby się losem pani Heleny, pani Helena nie pokochałaby go, a więc i nie pobraliby się... Bo, ściśle rzeczy biorąc, jeżeli w Stachu zbudziło się jakieś gorętsze uczucie dla pani Stawskiej, to dopiero od owego procesu. — Zbudziło się, powiadasz pan?... — Bah! Czy to pani nie widziała, jak wczoraj szeptali na tej kanapie?... Wokulski dawno już nie był tak ożywiony, nawet wzruszony jak wczoraj... — Bóg cię zesłał, kochany panie Rzecki! — zawołała staruszka i na pożegnanie pocałowała mnie w głowę. Dziś kontent jestem z siebie i choćbym nie chciał, muszę przyznać, że mam metternichowską głowę. Jak to ja wpadłem na myśl zakochania Stacha w pani Helenie, jak ja to wszystko ułożyłem, ażeby im nie przeszkadzano!... Bo dziś nie mam już najmniejszej wątpliwości, że i pani Stawska, i Wokulski wpadli w zastawioną na nich pułapkę. Ona w ciągu paru tygodni zmizerniała (ale jeszcze lepiej wyładniała, bestyjka!), a on formalnie traci głowę. Jeżeli tylko nie jest wieczorem u Łęckich, co zresztą trafia się nieczęsto, bo panna wciąż baluje, to zaraz chłopak sprowadza się do pani Stawskiej i siedzi tam choćby do północy. A jak się wtedy ożywia, jak jej opowiada historie o Syberii, o Moskwie, o Paryżu!... Wiem, bo choć nie bywam wieczorami, ażeby im nie przeszkadzać, to zaraz na drugi dzień wszystko opowiada mi pani Misiewiczowa, rozumie się pod największym sekretem. Jedno mi się tylko nie podobało. Dowiedziawszy się, że Wirski załazi czasem do naszych pań i, naturalnie, płoszy gruchającą parę, wybrałem się, ażeby go ostrzec. Właśnie już ubrany wychodzę z domu, gdy wtem spotykam w sieni Wirskiego. Naturalnie, zawracam się, zapalam światło, pogadaliśmy trochę o polityce... Następnie zmieniam przedmiot rozmowy i zaczynam obcesowo: — Chciałem też panu poufnie zakomunikować... — Wiem już, wiem!... — on mówi śmiejąc się. — Co pan wiesz? — A że Wolkulski kocha się w pani Stawskiej. — Rany boskie! — wołam. — A panu to kto powiedział?... — No, przede wszystkim nie bój się pan zdradzenia sekretu mówi on poważnie. — W naszym domu sekret to jak w studni... — Ale kto panu powiedział? — Mnie, widzisz pan, powiedziała żona, która dowiedziała się o tym od pani Kolerowej... — A ona skąd? — Pani Kolerowej powiedziała pani Radzińska, a pani Radzińskiej pod najświętszym słowem powierzyła tę tajemnicę pani Denowa, wiesz pan, ta przyjaciółka pani Misiewiczowej. — Jakaż nieostrożna pani Misiewiczowa!... — Ale! — mówił Wirski — cóż miała robić, nieboga, jeżeli Denowa wpadła na nią z góry, że Wokulski przesiaduje u nich do rana, że to jakieś nieczyste sprawy... Naturalnie, zatrwożona staruszka powiedziała jej, że tu nie chodzi o figle, ale o sakrament, i że może pobiorą się około świętego Jana. Aż mnie głowa zabolała, ale cóż robić? Aj, te baby, te baby!... — Cóż słychać na mieście? — pytam Wirskiego, ażeby raz skończyć kłopotliwą rozmowę. — Awantury — mówi — awantury z baronową! Ale daj mi pan cygaro, bo to dwie duże historie. Podałem mu cygaro, a on opowiedział rzeczy, które ostatecznie przekonały mnie, że źli prędzej czy później muszą być ukarani, dobrzy wynagrodzeni i że w najzakamienialszym sercu tli się przecież iskra sumienia. — Dawnoś pan był u naszych dam? — zaczyna Wirski.— Ze cztery... z pięć dni... — odparłem. — Pojmujesz pan, że nie chcę przeszkadzać Wokulskiemu, a... i panu radzę to samo. Młoda z młodym prędzej porozumie się aniżeli z nami, starymi. — Za pozwoleniem! — przerywa Wirski. — Mężczyzna pięćdziesięcioletni nie jest starym; jest dopiero dojrzałym... — Jak jabłko, które już spada. — Masz pan rację: mężczyzna pięćdziesięcioletni jest bardzo skłonny do upadku. I gdyby nie żona i dzieci... Panie Ignacy!... panie Rzecki!... niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeżelibym się nie ścigał z młodymi. Ale, panie, żonaty człowiek to kaleka: kobiety na niego nie patrzą, chociaż... panie Ignacy... W tym miejscu oczy mu się zaiskrzyły i zrobił taką pantominę, że jeżeli jest naprawdę pobożnym, jutro powinien iść do spowiedzi. Już to w ogóle uważam, że ze szlachtą jest tak: do nauki ani do handlu nie ma głowy, do roboty go nie napędzisz, ale do butelki, do wojaczki i do sprośności zawsze gotów, choćby nawet trumną zalatywał. Paskudniki! — Wszystko to dobrze — mówię — panie Wirski, ale cóżeś mi pan miał opowiedzieć? — Aha! właśnie o tym myślałem — mówi on, a dymi cygarem jak kocieł asfaltu. — Otóż tedy, pamiętasz pan tych studentów z naszej kamienicy, co mieszkali nad baronową?... — Maleski, Patkiewicz i ten trzeci. Co nie miałbym pamiętać takich diabłów. Jowialne chłopaki! — Bardzo, bardzo! — potwierdza Wirski. — Niech mnie Bóg skarze, jeżeli przy tych urwipołciach można było utrzymać młodą kucharkę dłużej jak osiem miesięcy. Panie Rzecki! mówię ci, że oni we trzech zaludniliby wszystkie ochrony... Ich tam, widać, w uniwersytecie uczą tego. Bo za moich czasów, na wsi, jeżeli ojciec mający młodego syna dał trzy, a cztery krowy na rok... fiu!... fiu!... to już zaraz obrażał się nawet ksiądz proboszcz, ażeby mu nie psuć owieczek. A ci, panie... — Miałeś pan mówić o baronowej — wtrąciłem, bo nie lubię, jeżeli głupstwa trzymają się szpakowatej głowy. — Właśnie... Otóż tedy... A najgorszy bestia to ten Patkiewicz, co trupa udaje. Jak zapadł wieczór, a ten pokraka wylazł na schody, to mówię ci, taki był pisk, jakby stado szczurów tamtędy przechodziło... — Miałeś pan przecie o baronowej... — Właśnie też... Otóż tedy, mości dobrodzieju... No i Maleskiemu nic nie brak!... Otóż tedy, jak panu wiadomo, baronowa uzyskała wyrok na chłopaków, ażeby się wyprowadzili ósmego. Tymczasem ci ani weź... Ósmy, dziewiąty, dziesiąty... oni siedzą, a pani Krzeszowskiej rośnie wątróbka z irytacji. W końcu, naradziwszy się z tym swoim niby adwokatem i z Maruszewiczem, na dzień 15 lutego pchnęła im komornika z policją. Drapie się tedy komornik z policją na trzecie piętro, stuk — puk! drzwi u chłopców zamknięte, ale ze środka pytają się: "Kto tam?" — "W imieniu prawa otwórzcie!" — mówi komornik. — "Prawo prawem — mówią mu ze środka — ale my nie mamy klucza. Ktoś nas zamknął, pewnie pani baronowa." — "Panowie żarty robicie z władzy — mówi komornik — a panowie wiecie, że powinniście się wyprowadzić." — "Owszem — mówią ze środka — ale przecież dziurką od klucza nie wyjdziemy. Chybaby..." Naturalnie, komornik wysyła stróża po ślusarza i czeka na schodach z policją. W jakie pół godziny przychodzi i ślusarz: otworzył ten zwyczajny zamek wytrychem, ale angielskiemu zatrzaskowi nie może dać rady. Kręci, wierci — na próżno... Dyma znowu po narzędzia, na co znowu schodzi mu z pół godziny, a tymczasem w podwórzu zbiegowisko, wrzask, a na drugim piętrze pani baronowa dostaje najstraszniejszych spazmów. Komornik ciągle czeka na schodach, aż tu wpada do niego Maruszewicz. "Panie! — wola — zobacz no, co ci dokazują..." Komornik wybiega na dziedziniec i widzi taką scenę: Okno na trzecim piętrze otwarte (miarkuj pan, w lutym!) i z owego okna lecą na podwórze: sienniki, kołdry, książki, trupie główki i tam dalej. Niedługo poczekawszy zjeżdża na sznurze kufer, a po nim łóżko. No i cóż pan na to?" — woła Maruszewicz. "Trzeba spisać protokół — mówi komornik. — Zresztą wyprowadzają się, więc może nie warto im przeszkadzać." Wtem — nowa szopka. W otwartym oknie na trzecim piętrze ukazuje się krzesło, na krześle siada Patkiewicz, dwaj koledzy spychają go i — mój Patkiewicz jedzie z krzesłem na sznurach na dół!... To już i komornika zemdliło, a jeden stójkowy przeżegnał się. "Kark skręci... — mówią baby. — Jezus Maria! ratuj duszę jego..." Maruszewicz, jako człowiek nerwowy, uciekł do pani Krzeszowskiej, a tymczasem krzesełko z Patkiewiczem zatrzymuje się na wysokości drugiego piętra, przy oknie baronowej. "Skończcież, panowie, z tymi żartami!" — woła komornik do dwu kolegów Patkiewicza, którzy go spuszczali. "Ale ba! kiedy nam się sznur zerwał..." — mówią tamci. "Ratuj się, Patkiewicz!" — woła z góry Maleski. Na dziedzińcu awantura. Baby (ile, że niejedna mocno interesowała się zdrowiem Patkiewicza) zaczynają wrzeszczeć, stójkowi osłupieli, a komornik zupełnie stracił głowę. "Stań pan na gzymsie!... Bij w okno..." — woła do Patkiewicza. Memu Patkiewiczowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zaczyna tedy pukać do okna baronowej tak, że sam Maruszewicz nie tylko mu otworzył lufcik, ale jeszcze własnoręcznie wciągnął chłopa do pokoju. Nawet baronowa przybiegła zatrwożona i mówi do Patkiewicza: "Boże miłosierny! potrzebne też to panu takie figle" "Inaczej nie miałbym przyjemności pożegnać szanownej pani"— odpowiada Patkiewicz i słyszę, pokazał jej takiego nieboszczyka, że baba runęła na wznak na podłogę wołając: "Nie ma mnie kto bronić!... Nie ma już mężczyzn!... Mężczyzny!... Mężczyzny!..." Krzyczała tak głośno, że ją było słychać na całym dziedzińcu, i nawet komornik bardzo opacznie wytłomaczył sobie jej wołania, bo powiedział do stójkowych: "Ot, w jaką chorobę wpadła biedna kobieta!... Trudno, już ze dwa lata jest w separacji z mężem." Patkiewicz, jako medyk, pomacawszy puls baronowej, kazał jej zadać waleriany i najspokojniej wyszedł. A tymczasem w ich lokalu ślusarz wziął się do odbijania angielskiego zatrzasku. Kiedy już skończył swoją czynność i dobrze drzwi pokaleczył, Maleski nagle przypomniał sobie, że oba klucze: od zamku i od zatrzasku — ma w kieszeni. Ledwie baronowa. doszła do przytomności, zaraz ów adwokat począł ją namawiać, ażeby wytoczyła proces i Patkiewiczowi, i Maleskiemu. Ale baba jest już tak zrażona do procesów, że tylko zwymyślała swego doradcę i przysięgła, iż od tej pory żadnemu studentowi nie wynajmie lokalu, choćby na wieki miał stać pustkami. Potem, jak mi mówiono, z wielkim płaczem zaczęła namawiać Maruszewicza, ażeby on nakłonił barona do przeproszenia jej i do sprowadzenia się do niej. "Ja wiem — szlochała — że on już nie ma ani grosza, że za mieszkanic nie płaci i nawet ze swoim lokajem jada na kredyt. Mimo to; wszystko mu zapomnę i popłacę długi, byle nawrócił się i sprowadził do domu. Bez mężczyzny nie mogę rządzić takim domem... umrę tu w ciągu roku..." W tym widzę karę boską — zakończył Wirski odmuchując cygaro. — A narzędziem tej kary będzie baron... — A druga historia? — spytałem. — Druga jest krótsza, ale za to ciekawsza. Wyobraź pan sobie, że baronowa, baronowa Krzeszowska, złożyła wczoraj wizytę pani Stawskiej... Oj! do licha... — szepnąłem. — To zły znak... — Wcale nie — rzekł Wirski. — Baronowa przyszła do pani Stawskiej, spłakała się, dostała spazmów i prosiła obie damy prawie na klęczkach, ażeby jej zapomniały ów proces o lalkę, bo inaczej nie będzie mieć spokoju do końca życia. — I one obiecały zapomnieć? — Nie tylko obiecały, ale jeszcze ucałowały ją i nawet przyrzekły wyjednać jej przebaczenie u Wokulskiego. o którym baronowa odzywa się z wielkimi pochwałami... — Oj, do diabła!... — zawołałem. — Po cóż one z nią rozmawiały o Wokulskim?... Gotowe nieszczęście... — Ale, co pan mówisz! — reflektował mnie Wirski. — To kobieta skruszona, żałuje za grzechy i niezawodnie poprawi się. Była już północ, więc sobie poszedł. Nie zatrzymywałem go, bo mnie trochę zraził swą wiarą w skruchę baronowej. Ha! zresztą kto ją tam wie, może się i naprawdę nawróciła?... Post scriptum. Byłem pewny, że MacMahonowi uda się zrobić zamach na rzecz małego Napoleonka. Tymczasem dziś dowiaduję się, że MacMahon upadł, prezydentem rzeczypospolitej został mieszczanin Grévy, a mały Napoleonek pojechał na wojnę, do jakiegoś Natalu do Afryki. Trudna rada — niech się chłopak uczy wojować. Za jakie pół roku wróci okryty sławą, tak że go sami Francuzi gwałtem zaczną ciągnąć do siebie, a my tymczasem — ożenimy Stacha z panią Heleną. O, bo ja, kiedy uwezmę się na co, to mam metternichowskie sposoby i rozumiem naturalny bieg rzeczy. Niech więc żyje Francja z Napoleonidami, a Wokulski z panią Stawską!... Lalka 30